In a process in assembling a structure, such as an aircraft, the process often includes separately fabricating two or more parts or components wherein the fabrication of the two or more components includes positioning holes in each of the components. The holes in each of the components are intended to be in alignment with one another when the components are placed together at a time of joining the two or more components in assembling the structure. Alignment of the holes positioned in the separate components may be needed for one of a number of purposes. One of the purposes includes passing a fastener through the aligned holes to optimize securement of the two or more components.
It can be a challenging task to drill or cut holes in separate components with the intent for the holes to be positioned in alignment with one another at the time of joining the components together. Misalignment of a pair of holes positioned in two components can occur for various reasons including manufacturing process variations.